


Catch Me If You Can

by crimsinsky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsinsky/pseuds/crimsinsky
Summary: Hermione has to attend Ron and Lavender's wedding. She's not jealous but tired of everyone thinking she is.Not well edited but whatever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might or Might not get naughty we'll see, 
> 
> This has been hanging out on my laptop for a while. Almost finished.

Initially inspired by my own dislike of lavender and having someone douse my bed with lavender essential oils-Which I obviously loved. (I thought I would choke to death in my sleep on it)

The scent of lavender filled the air, Hermione noted as she was awoken from sleep.

She hated the smell of lavender, she always had. It had always reminded her of moldy soap and the overwhelming smell threatened to make her vomit.

She opened the window to hopefully air out the room.

Today was her last day at the Burrow possible ever. Ginny had begged her to come and stay and she never could say no to Ginny.

But today was the day that wedding preparations would go into full effect and the happy couple would be arriving shortly, and married later this evening.

The dreaded wedding of Ron and Lavender.

She had her breakfast and helped Molly with many of the preparations before hightailing it to a hotel for a break and to check in.

It was lovely, crisp and clean and not a single bit of lavender smelling whatever.

Hermione checked in dropped her bag in the room and went down to the restaurant.

She read a little as she waited for her meal to arrive, reveling in the soft murmurs of the hotel, opposed to the thundering chaos she had just left.

“Mind if I join you?” A man startled her, mainly because she hadn’t expected to see _him_.

“By all means Malfoy.” They’d become very civil as he’d made a lot of amends and donations of time and money to various causes and had become respectable. Hermione wouldn’t say they were friends exactly but he wasn’t an enemy any longer.

“What brings you here?” He sat down easily. 

“Ron and Lavender’s wedding,” she tried to sound enthused. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Conference which thankfully just ended.” Draco took a sip from his water, “Why aren’t you there helping with all the wedding frills and splendor?”

“Hmm,” She pretended to think it over. “I think that would have to be the bride.”

“You two don’t get on?” He asked.

“Never did. She always thought I was going to steal her Won Won,” Hermione mimicked the simpering tone Lavender used with that disgusting nickname. “Even after we left school she decided that I was eagerly trying to seduce him away from her.”

Draco chuckled. “Were you?”

“Nope, didn’t want to didn’t try. Maybe I should have just to mess with her.”

“Well, how down right Slytherin of you,” Draco’s smirk reminded her very much of the boy she’d met first year.

“Oh, she deserves it she teased me for years in school.”

“So you’re not jealous of the future Mrs. Weasel.”

“I’m not in love with him I got over that a long time ago but it just had to be _her.”_ Hermione nearly sneered causing him to laugh.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this side of you,” he regarded her.

“What side is that?” She asked lightly.

“This… I don’t know devious, sarcastic maybe,” He looked at her thoughtfully. “Complain about it some more you’ll feel better.”

Hermione jumped at the chance to release a little of what she’d been holding in for days. “I don’t get why Molly adores her, she was so mean to Fleur and Fleur is so kind and brave.”

“It’s probably because Lavender is more… shall we say common and less like a threat.”

“Fleur wasn’t threatening.”

“No but she’s foreign, extremely pretty, and a Tri wizard champion, that’s a lot to compete with. And she was the one to steal the first son away.”

“Never thought about her that way.” Hermione had a mischievous gleam in her eye “Tell me is that how your mother is going to be when you tie the knot?”

“Who knows, she will be one extreme or the other I’d assume.” He glanced away uncomfortably, “But go back to complaining about the bride to be.”

“I stayed a few days with Ginny to visit but the first thing this morning was lavender, the whole house started smelling of it and I hate it. That has nothing to do with her but she insisted it be hung everywhere, bouquets, wreaths, centerpieces, gift bags.”

“How original,” Draco commented dryly.

“The dresses are also lavender colored as are the flowers. She apparently tried to get Ron and Harry to wear lavender robes.”

“I would pay everything I have to see that.”

Hermione shrugged, “Sorry that’s the one thing they refused on.”

“Pity.”

“But I have to go to this because he is one of my friends, and my best girl friend is his sister who is also incidentally married to my other best friend. So if I ever want to leave my flat again I have to smile through this circus.”

Draco was silent for a moment. “Who are you taking with you?”

“No one I’m afraid. Ginny said she’d be my date as hers is the best man and will be busy. And every friend from school is invited and going with their girlfriends or wives, and one case of boyfriends.”

“I’ll go with you,” Draco said.

Hermione laughed, “How much have you had to drink?”

“I’m serious. For one we all have to work around each other and I’m on fairly good terms with most everyone.”

“Everyone except for Ron.” Hermione knew that Ron and Draco never got over their issues and while Draco usually behaved better in public with Ron, he was not above egging him on.

“Is that an issue?” Draco asked.

An almost evil smile crept across her face thinking of the possibilities. “Not necessarily.”

“And we’ve had a nice lunch so I think that we could continue this, besides who else can you tell whatever nasty thought you have about the wedding to?”

“I don’t know I’ll think about it.”

“Fair enough. I’m staying in room 215 if you need to find me.” Draco stood, pushing his chair in. “It’s been a pleasure.”

She enjoyed being asked it was nice to have some attention other than ridiculous looks of sympathy that were completely unnecessary. They’d broken up like seven years before after a few weeks of dating; she was not pining after Ron.

“Excuse me, Miss Granger,” the waiter came up with letter.

“Yes?”

“There was a note just sent for you.”

“Thank you.” She ripped the letter open. Only two people knew where she was.

_Hermione,_

_Bring a date, I don’t care if you have to polyjuice the cat. Trust me on this. She’s parading around like you’re a spinster one minute then some whore trying to steal her fiancé. Bring anyone, seriously ANYONE._

_Love- Gin_

“God I hate that woman.” Hermione didn’t care what anyone thought but she wasn’t going to be made into some pathetic ex. She’d worked too hard to establish a life and career based on her merits.

She went up to room 215 and knocked.

Her stomach was in knots when Draco opened the door and leaned against the frame. “Surprised to see you so soon. What can I do for you?” The look on his face said it all. She knew he knew he had her.

“We have to be at the wedding by five, will you still go with me?”

Draco smiled. “To see the look on Weasel’s face when you walk in with me, absolutely.”

“Right, I need to get ready.” She turned before going to her room. “And you know how you over dress sometimes? Do that.”

“What room are you in?” She didn’t answer him and walked into the room directly next to his.

 _Things could get very interesting,_ He thought to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

She took a quick shower and spent most of the time working on her hair. It was far more manageable now than when she was a child, but it took a lot of doing to make it look perfect.

Draco knocked on her door at 4:45.

“I’m ready,” She said opening the door, “you look perfect.”

Draco wore an expertly tailored black suit with a high collared black shirt. “I try.” 

“I need a very critical eye,” Hermione asked.

He turned her around; she wore an emerald green V-neck dress that fell almost to her knees and was nipped in around her waist, making her look even slimmer, complimented by matching heels. Her hair was curled softly falling past her shoulders and the final touch was a simple silver pendant around her neck.

“Nice house colors,” Draco remarked, amused by her choice.

“I picked it out weeks ago, besides if I’m acting like a Slytherin tonight may as well dress the part.”

“Honest opinion?”

“Yes.”

A devious smile played on his lips, “This is not going to help make the bride any less jealous of you.”

“Thank you, Draco.”

He held out his arm for her and she took it easily, “Shall we.”

They apparated in front of the Burrow and made their way to the field beyond the tent where the actual wedding would be. A few people said hello as they made their way to their seats.

The field was surrounded by conjured lavender flowers; the aisle was complimented by an arch consumed by purple roses.

“There is such thing as overboard,” Hermione grumbled.

Draco picked up her hand before whispering to her, “Look at me and smile for the next ten seconds.”

“I don’t know what you’re playing at.” She did as she was told, not faking the smile.

“Oh, you’ll see. This isn’t strictly necessary but I’d like to get my fun out this.”

When she looked away, after a bit longer than ten seconds, she saw Harry making his way to the front and gave him a little wave which he nodded at and smiled. By the time he reached the front Hermione had figured out the game and Ron did not look happy to see Draco Malfoy sitting with her.

“Oh dear, something must have upset him.” She smiled coyly back at Draco.

“Can’t imagine what.”

“You’re a bad influence on me.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Draco returned her smile.

She was finding his company very enjoyable.

Hermione gave Draco a look as the bride walked down the aisle in a huge fluffy cupcake dress with bows, lace, tulle, roses, beads, whatever could be put on a dress was on it. The whole thing was topped off by a cathedral veil that dragged in the dirt.

He gave her a wink to say he knew exactly what she was thinking without saying a word.

At the reception, they found their table was oddly in the far back inside the tent.

Draco went for drinks.

Ginny came and sat next to Hermione.

“I noticed that you are not sitting with me like the tables were arranged this morning,” Ginny said sarcastically.

“Funny as I recall putting you, Neville, Harry and me all at the same table,” Hermione answered with the same tone.

“Quite a funny happenstance.” Ginny looked after Draco, “So you ditched me for him, did you? Hell, I’d ditch me for him too.”

“Do you forget that you’re happily married?”

“No, but I can look at the menu even if I know I’m not going to order.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“Mrs. Potter,” Draco offered her the extra glass of champagne he’d brought with him.

“That’s still so weird. Oh, thank you.”

Molly called after her. “Duty calls. You know everyone is staring at you and not the bride.” Ginny said as she left to go to her table. 

“I know but I can’t help how pretty I am,” Draco joked which earned a smile from both ladies. 

“It’s because we got pushed to the undesirable table,” Hermione stated. “The one’s Ron insisted be invited that she didn’t want here.”

“Somehow I don’t know if you should be more or less offended she finds you undesirable. Just think of the dress.”

She snickered.

“Who are we with then?” Draco asked.

“Oh, she’s rearranged the settings after I left, let me look.” Hermione huffed. She rose expecting the worst from a vindictive bride. Hermione was pleasantly surprised “This will be great Luna and her new boyfriend Rolf Scamander, he’s very nice.”

Hermione walked around the table “You’ll be happy Blaze is with us too and last looks like Dean and Seamus.”

“A fair little reunion then.”

Hermione took her seat again. “Even if the rest of the night is a disaster, I want to thank you for coming with me. I’ve already had much more fun than I thought I would.”

Draco took her hand again and gave it a squeeze, “Think nothing of it.”

Throughout the dinner Blaze told the most awful jokes and Rolf supplied a plethora of ridiculous stories about some of the magical creatures he’d encountered which usually had him running for the hills.

Of all the tables they seemed to be having the best time. Every now and then someone they knew would slide over and stay for a few minutes.

When the dancing started for the guests Blaze, his date, and Dean and Seamus, left to join the dancing.

George and his wife Angelina sat down at the table.

“Thought you’d disappeared on us, then I find you’re having a better time than everyone else.”

“I have the best of company,” Hermione took Draco’s hand easily and nodded at Luna and Rolf.

“Finally gave up on waiting for me did you?” George teased.

“Drat, and here I thought I had a chance,” Hermione replied drolly.

George sighed, “Hermione I again must insist I am a happily married man, and my beautiful wife is right here. Very classless of you.”

“And if you want to stay happily married you will stop teasing Hermione. You know everyone keeps looking over here.” She gave Hermione a wink.

Draco replied, “It’s because we’re the fun table.”

“Perhaps they’re wondering if one of us will go missing shoved so far back here. Wind up in a port key that takes us to some swamp bog,” Hermione said. 

“I’m sure Lavender’s saving that one just for you,” George said in a hushed tone, fully aware that his new sister in laws hated Hermione with a passion.

“No it’s because they expect one of you to cause a scene,” Luna supplied.

“Do they now?” Luna’s peculiar understanding interested Draco.

“Oh yes, they can’t decide if Draco and Ron are going to fight, Draco and Hermione, Hermione and Ron or Hermione and Lavender.”

Draco stood “Let’s give them something to stare at then.”

“Draco I’m not a very good dancer.” He pulled her along after him, once they reached the dance floor he spun her into his arms effortlessly. 

“I seem to remember a ball where you were the princess of the evening. Even if that idiot did make you run off crying.”

She was pressed into his chest as he danced slowly with her.

“How did you know that?” She was shocked she’d sat crying on the stairs long enough to remove her shoes and ran back to her room.

“I saw you. Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you in that blue dress, saw you run off after you yelled at him.” He was looking into her eyes very intensely.

Her voice caught. She was almost frightened of him, but also drawn in. Something in his eyes told her this wasn’t just some game to annoy Ron.

“Draco, why are you here?”

“You asked me to come with you.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

He looked into her eyes for a while before saying, “I’ve waited a long time to catch you.”

“And now that you think you’ve caught me?”

“That’s up to you,” Draco said honestly.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, _fight or flight_ she thought.

_Fight or flight._

But there was another option.

Hermione rose up on her toes and kissed him softly in the center of the dance floor.

When she pulled away Draco whispered in her ear. “We’ll continue this later, not one for an audience.” She didn’t have to look around to know everyone was probably staring at them.

She didn’t care. Hermione put her arms around his neck.

“Then just dance with me.”

A while later Hermione had excused herself to talk to a few people on the other side of the party and when she came back Draco and Luna were talking. She stayed back watching as Luna patted Draco’s hand and walked away.

“Hermione, he’s very nice.”

“I quite agree.”

“Have a good night,” Luna walked away. 

“What were you two so cozy over?” Hermione asked.

“Now don’t get jealous,” He told her. 

“I’ll try and restrain myself.” A little giggle escaped her.

“I was apologizing for things.”

“Ah.”

“I owe you one too.”

“Maybe later how about a walk about it’s so hot in here?”

They walked outside into the fresh air arm in arm, walking a small ways away from the tent they found themselves entirely alone. 

Hermione broke the silence, “I think you agreed to continue something later.”

“Which talking or other things?”

“Do you really want to talk right this very minute?”

He smirked before giving her one great kiss, it was hungry and full of passion. Hermione had never been kissed like this in her life.

A loud whistle startled her and she jumped back, wand raised. Her nerves were often on edge after the war and considering what happened at Bill and Fleur’s wedding, she wasn’t fond of gatherings in the Weasley’s tent.

“Now that was some kiss.”

“George Weasley you stop this instant,” Hermione yelled like an indignant child. 

“Oh, you ruin all my fun. Maybe I should tell everyone who thinks you’re so hung up on my brother just what you’re doing out here.”

“And maybe I’ll petrify you and tell Angie what sort of trouble you’re trying to start,” Hermione replied.

They stared each other down.

“You play a mean game, Hermione.” He nodded with respect and turned away with a laugh.

“What was that exactly?” Draco asked.

“George is everyone’s older brother.” She then raised her voice, “he thinks he’s much funnier than he is.”

“I’m very funny,” He called without turning back. 

“There are far too many people here,” Draco ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

“I think I’ll pop in say goodbye to Harry and Ginny and be off. Thank you for escorting me.”

“I’ll go find Blaze and meet you back at the table.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Draco was slightly confused by the question. “So I can take you home, it’s what a proper date does.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks reddened with a little embarrassment.

“You have obviously been seeing some fantastic men if you don’t know that by now.”

“Perhaps you’ll have to teach me.” Hermione walked away without him, Draco stood frozen in his tracks for a moment before clearing his head enough to follow. 

She made her goodbyes and Draco offered her his arm once again and they took the floo back to the hotel.

He walked her to her room.

“Did you want to come in?”

“That depends,” he said carefully. She was a relationship kind of woman, not one for a fling. He had to play this carefully.

“On what exactly?”

“I can come in and you’ll probably never speak to me again. Or I can be a miserable gentleman tonight and you can agree to meet me for dinner.”

Hermione looked up at him, he was really attractive and she’d had more fun with him than she had in ages. She sighed, “Then I suppose you better be a gentleman if you must.”

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed her hand.

“Goodnight then, Miss Granger.”


End file.
